1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe washing machine, and more particularly to a shoe washing machine adapted to wash both the inside and outside of shoes in a thorough and completely automatic manner.
2. Prior Art
Prior art shoe washing machines generally wash the outside or external surfaces of shoes to be cleaned. In such prior art machines the inside of the shoe due to unique design and contouring has to be cleaned by a separate cleaner inserted into the shoes to clean the interior. Such prior art shoe washing machines require the user to spend additional time in cleaning the interior of the shoes and thus are not economically efficient.
Such prior art shoe machines do not provide a shoe washing machine which can clean both the inside and outside of the shoes in one working operation.